Something's wrong
by Doggy-Yasha
Summary: Kyuubi is narutos brother, sasuke is the doctor...and Naruto...well aint doing so good SasuNaru in later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or its characters, and I know the Kyuubi is the fox inside Naruto but I needed him to have a brother, so bear with me. Forgive me if this is hard to follow and not all correct!**

**  
**

"Kit, what are you doing?"

"Going out for a walk, then meeting the team, why?"

"Because I worry, you seem different..."

"I'm fine, I swear, and I'll be okay."

"Just stay on the main roads, so if anything were to happen people can help faster."

Naruto left his house without speaking to Kyuubi again. Kyuubi was his older brother and was always over-protective of him. Yes, Naruto didn't feel well, and his back hurts a lot, but he was fine; he knews this... Well, at least, this was what he told everyone and himself.

As Naruto walked down the sidewalk, he became overcome with dizziyness. The world was spinning out of control and he Naruto was nowhere near home. The last thing he saw was an angel, with the palest skin he'd ever seen. Dark shining hair on his head, and the blackest eyes that one could stare into for hours on end.

"Dobe." was the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious.

"Ugh..." Naruto tried to get up, but all his limbs hurt, and he was feeling very worn out.

"Don't move, please." said a voice that made Naruto want to move around even mor. A good thing he was too tired to move, though, or he would have shown this guy a thing or two.

"W-h-where ...am I?" he choked out. His vision was blurry, and he felt like he had been drugged.

"Uchiha Hospital, now shut up before I shut you up."

"But..." Naruto didn't continue since the person who told him to shut up came to the bedside almost automatically. "Uh... heh sorry ..."

"Okay, shut up, or you'll never leave, understand? I'm Doctor Uchiha Sasuke, and you are here because you collapsed-" Stopping upon seeing the angered expression on the other man's face, he smirked and continued on, "from lack of eating and an extreme amount of exhaustion. I do hope you eat normally and sleep often, but not here, understood? You are to stay awake and not move. At least, not until your older brother Kyuubi gets here."

Hearing his brother's name, Naruto could not be silent any longer. "WHAT! How does my brother know I'm here, and how do you know my number, and how do you know my brother;s name?" Now thrashing around, Naruto was going crazy. He didn't know this stranger, and he wanted out of this psycho's 'hospital'.

"Calm down, or I'll use force. I know you, Dobe, because we went to school together... Oh wait, you wouldn't remember seeing me since I kept your face in the dirt every time you tried to fight me." Sasuke smirked

"OH GOD! YOU'RE_ THAT _SASUKE! LET ME OUT!" Kicking and screaming, Naruto was trying everything to get up from the bed, but since he was tied down, was all he could do.

"Doctor Uchiha? I'm here to pick up my brother. I'm Uzumaki Kyuubi." Staring at the thrashing Naruto, Kyuubi wanted to take back the words 'my brother'.

"Ah, finally.I need to speak to you about something first. Please follow me." Kyuubi and Sasuke both left Naruto, who had fallen asleep from exhaustion and had no clue as to what was going on.

**ok sorry for the short first chapter but im just trying to get things right ...this is the hardest story i have ever thought of writting...this story will atually get finished i swear...THANX FASTFORWARD for editing my story**!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto :'( hehe... Bad so far? Should get better**

-Next day-

When Naruto woke up, he was in _his_ bed in _his_ apartment. Not caring how he got there, Naruto stretched and got up.

"Kyuubi?" Upon hearing no answer, Naruto moved to the living room to see if his brother was ignoring him. When he couldn't find his brother in the living room or the kitchen, Naruto started to panic.

"Naruto, clam down, he probably just went to the store---no, he would have left a note... He could have forgotten...Hm." He continued to argue with himself and didn't notice the door that was now open.

"Um, Naruto? Dude, are you okay?" Concerned, Kyuubi set down the laundry and went to see if his brother was still on this planet. Standing in front of Naruto and staring at him, wondering what he did to get a brother like this, he went to smack Naruto upside the head when Naruto jumped at him out of nowhere.

"bro..'our...'ome!" Cried Naruto, smothering his face his brothers shirt

"I went to do your laundry." Kyubbi could only stare in bewilderment at his brother, who was still clinging to his shirt. "Naruto, we have to go back to the Uchiha hospital again, okay?"

"Okay, although I don't see why I can't go to the family doctor that I have been going to since as long as I can remember."

"Because, I like Sasuke better. Plus you two used to be friends, I don't know what happened, but I'd rather you go to him." Forgotten laundry on the floor, Kyuubi pulled Naruto out the door towards the Uchiha hospital.

"Hi, welcome to the Uchiha hospital branch! I'm Ino Yamanaka. How may I help you?" an overly cheery, purple-wearing blonde girl asked.

"Uh..hi, I'm Uzumaki Kyuubi, my brother needs to see Dr. Uchiha." Grabbing The back of Naruto's shirt so he couldn't get away, he waited for the blonde 'Ino' to page Sasuke.

Finally, Ino stopped looking at her nails and pressed the intercom button. "_Doctor Uchiha, your wanted at the front desk, Doctor Uchiha_." Letting go of the button, she addressed the Uzumakis." You may sit down until he arrives, and I suggest that you don't run away, cutie." Winking at Kyuubi, she went back to her work.

Naruto sat down next to his brother and checked out his surroundings. He was in a big square waiting room, the walls were painted Navy blue; -_very cheerful colour, Sasuke- _there were toys placed around the ground for children, and newspapers for adults. There was also a T.V. going for teens. There weren't many people in the waiting room, but 10 minutes had already passed, and still no bloody Sasuke.

Glancing at his brother, who was reading the newspaper, he noticed that Kyuubi was very tense, and he also noticed why people kept staring at Kyuubi. His blondish-red hair was spiked up, he was wearing a tight red muscle shirt and baggy black pants, with black shoes. Now Naruto knew that his brother was hot, but really, what would make anyone go outside with his brother looking like _that._

Naruto, on the other hand, was wearing an orange t-shirt with blue shorts --Naruto didn't like matching colours, nor did he care.-- Naruto's hair was naturally spiky, unlike his brothers, and his eyes were a sky blue, unlike his brother's dull blue eyes. When he got angry, Naruto could swear that his eyes went red. When comparing himself to his brother, Naruto noticed a lot of differences, but the main one that people always commented on was that Naruto had whisker marks on both of his cheeks, which girls found cute, and guys found odd.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the doctor will see you now." A pink haired nurse came in and showed them to a smaller waiting room.

"Well, that only took a half an hour, and all that was accomplished was that we were put into a smaller waiting room. I could have gone and come back from my swimming team. Don'tcha think your going overboard just from me fainting?" Naruto didn't get an answer, due to the fact that Sasuke chose that to walk in.

"Naruto, I have some bad news..."

**cliffhanger like XD **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own the Naruto characters, for if I did, Sasuke and Naruto would definitely be gay XD Sorry people, I tend to jump a lot in the story.**_

__

"NO FRICKEN WAY! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" Naruto said as he went psycho.

"I shit you not, Naruto," Sasuke had to refrain from glaring or smirking since the topic at the time was not a funny one.

"How long? And what type?" Kyuubi asked monotonously, hiding all concern so as not to freak Naruto out more then he already was.

"How long depends on the type, and as of right now, I can't say since we are- _I _am checking on that now. Though basing on the fact that we can't pin point what type, it has to be an uncommon one." As a doctor, Sasuke hated giving information like that to families, but being a former friend/rival of the blonde dobe known as Naruto, this was much _much_ worse.

After Naruto and Kyuubi got home, Naruto exploded. "What the hell?! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN? WHO DOES THAT UCHIHA THINK HE IS ?!" Breathing rather hard and pacing, Naruto tried to calm down.

Kyuubi knew he himself had a smartass answer, but seeing as how Naruto was not in a good mood for a good reason, he didn't say anything.

The brothers fell into an awkward silence, thinking about very random things that may or may not have to do with what was wrong with Naruto. About a half an hour later, with the silence still taking over, the phone rang. It rang for five minutes before Kyuubi opened his mouth

"Get the phone, little brother, it's most likely for you" Smiling as best he could after seeing the disgusted look on Naruto's face -which clearly told Kyuubi where he should go- he left to answer the phone.

"Hi, Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki residence speaking." Naruto half sighed and half rushed the sentence, so he was surprised when he got an answer.

"Hey Naruto. Wow, what's wrong? You sound so.. shitty. Anyway, where were you today? Iruka-sensei got mad."

"Um, I was at the doctor's. And thanks for that, by the way," He glared at Kyuubi, who laughed once he heard that the phone was indeed for Naruto. "You'll never guess who that doctor was."

"Um, you're right, so just tell me"

"Uchiha fricken Sasuke, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!" Yelling at the phone obviously didn't help, but he did it anyway, as if he was making sure that he was heard.

Twitching and changing ears, the person on the other end responded, "Um, I thought Uchiha Itachi was the main doctor? Well anyway, more importantly, are you coming to the evening practice that is being held, in like, 20 minutes?"

"Yes, I have to apologize for not coming lately. I just have to tell Kyuubi. See ya, Kiba." Without waiting for Kiba to respond, Naruto hung up the phone and ran to the kitchen, where Kyuubi still sat.

"Kyuubi, I'm—-" Naruto then cut off.

"Going to swimming practice, and then going to the bar. I'll be back at any time, don't wait up, and yes, I know I have to work tomorrow." Kyuubi finished with a smirk. Naruto growled and went to pack his stuff.

Naruto has been in swimming since he was 12, and now that he was 26, Naruto and his friends were practicing for the Olympics. He was a star swimmer, and was one of the people on his team that was actually allowed to join. The other people on the team still practiced just in case something were to happen to the main swimmers. His sensei was named Umino Iruka, and their swimming manager was Maihto Gai. There was also Hatake Kakashi, Shiranui Genma, and Gekkou Hayate -they were the other trainers that Iruka sensei hired for help.

Leaping for the door, Naruto noticed the time, and the look on Kyuubi's face which clearly read 'don't push yourself'. Shrugging it off, Naruto threw the door open and hurtled himself out of the apartment. Naruto didn't want to get to the swimming area too early, or Iruka sensei would probably kill him with all the questions. He took the alley way that lead to his old school and his old job-he got fired on the first day- Naruto never acted his age, and it really showed when he was around his friends, and even worse when he was getting in trouble, hence why he got fired and why he was trying to be late for practice.

**ok i know this chapter is very short but i have homework...and my ideas are like good but very messed up so please be patient. I hope you like the story so far dont be scared to review!  
bye, oh and thanks FastForward for editing :D**


	4. Chapter 4

DO NOT OWNNNNNNN :D ...i need to start seperating the sences eh?!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111.1111111111.111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto was a good kid to the point where he knew when to be serious and to take responsiblity for his actions, but right now Naruto was busy trying to side track Iruka from all the questions he was asking while trying to seem innocent.

**-Flashback**-

Naruto skidded to a halt outside the swimming area, and noticed that he was unfoutunately not late enought to stop massive questions buy his sensei and his friends.

Kiba happened to be the first to reach..- actually Shikamaru was the first but said it was 'too troublesome' - Naruto therefore he got to question frist. "Hey Fox face! why were you at the Uchiha hospital again?" Knowing full well that Naruto never gave him a reaon he was hoping the way he ask the question was going to get him some answers.

"Not telling you here Kiba and if you ever want to find out you better keep everyone else away from me...i mean if they start asking questions." with that out of the way naruto plastered a huge smile that warmed all heart on to his face and bound happily up to his teacher. - Who by the way was fuming -

And thus bringing us back to the present time a few minutes later.

**-end Flashback-**

"Ok Naruto where were you today at practice?" Iruka being the nice person that he is was trying to keep his cool but fading fast.

"Uh Iurka sens-" Kiba was cut off before he could even start up an excuse to help his best buddy.

"Kiba, hush, I am talking to Naruto not you and please dont interrupt me when I'm not talking to you, because you may make it worse for the person in trouble. Thank you." with that being said Iruka went right back to what he was doing before, "what makes you think you can skipp practice without even good reason?"

Naruto stumped beyond all reason from side tracking Iurka -not that he tryed very hard obviously- he answered the questions " Iruka-sensei, if you hadn't jumped down my throat so fast I would have told you I was at the doctors. For reasons I can not say and if you think I'm lieing just call Kyuubi up and ask him yourself."

Having noted the serious tone the boy used while saying this Iruka lost of of his anger "Naruto after this practice..I want to talk to you about the doctors meeting ok?" Naruto nodded to this and didnt say anything else on the subject but instead choosing to smile like he had before and running to his friend before the practice began, Iruka being the father like type and knowing Naruto for so long noticed something different the way he was carring him self today and about Naruto smile. That is in fact why he said he would talk to him after class.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111.1111111111111.11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

An hour and a half later the pool was full and practice was well under way. Everyone was having a good time, yes that means Shikamaru too. Naruto was still the fastest swimmer on the team along side with Shikamaru and Kiba o' course, but swimming he's normal pace was pushing it already, sadly no one knew.

"COME ON GUYS I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER! SWIM FASTER AND HARDER!" Iruka urged the three people at the time to push harder while everyone else took a break and that's where things got funky.

Naruto heard what his sensei had said and started going for the 'gold' trying as best he could he sped his pace up to its max. 'It's ok Naruto, keep going, breath properly.' That's the chant he said to himself totally forgetting Kyuubi's warning.

While trying his hardest along side two other people Naruto's speed never slowed down up rather suddenly stopped, his vision blurred and the last thing he remembered thining was 'Oh Crap!' He was was drowneding and no on knew it.

Shikamaru was just getting out of the pool having won the race that they were doing looking confused. 'Usually Naruto is first and running around madly' shrugging it off as you can't win all the time type thing he went to sit on the bench to wait of the other two.

"HA! I'm second! Beat that Uzu..ma...k.i?" Kiba looking behind him didnt see Naruto and knowing that Shikamaru was the first and only out of the pool look confused and scared, that is until Hinata Hyuugha screamed.

"N...NARUTO! H..h..he..is...still..under..water..I.I.I..I thought he was playing..a..a joke, but he still has yet..to..resurface!" Hinata was usually a quite girl so for a momment every one was shocked that Hinata pretty much yelled a sentence before her words actually sunk in (no pun intended).

Everybody was talking now but no one made a move to help the blonde boy, be it from the fact people thought Naruto could hold his breath a really long time, or for the simple fact people were shocked that the self proclaimed 'Great Uzumaki' has sunk to the bottom of the pool. Iruka however, after a couple of seconds 15 at the most, realized that infact Naruto was not resurfacing, jumped into the water to grab the lifeless form from the water.

People made space for their sensei and teammate. Iruka layed Naruto on the ground and noticed that he was of course not breathing, decided to do CPR to get the boy to breath again. Neji Hyuugha went to his bag and whipped out his cell phone and called 911, for he too noticed Naruto stange behaviour and now this adding on to it thought it wise to call an ambulance. Once that was done Neji then phoned Kyuubi.

After awhile...which to everyone seemed like hours, Iruka got Naruto to start breathing again, but these breaths were ragged and short and he was not waking up. He was about to get someone to call an ambulance but heard the sirens all ready. So Iruka said class was over and sent everyone home, he was not about to leave Naruto to help anyone at this point in time. The students all got up and walked slowly away while looking behind them wish this where a nightmare. The only one that did not get up and move away besides Iruka was Kiba. Kiba stayed right by Naruto's side like a good friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Voices in a hospital were supposed to be some what hushed yet, a loud booming voice was clearly heard through out the floor. In a room not so far away from where Naruto lay, sat Kiba, Kyuubi, Dr. Itachi and a pissed looking Dr. Sasuke. (had to use first names or that would have been confusing)

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!?!?! HE CAN'T WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kiba was fuming and was being held back by Kyuubi who seemed to be at peace with the news that was presented, which in turn made Kiba more angry that he already was.

"I suggest you sit down shut up and think before yelling. There are other sick people here besides the blonde." Spat out a calm but mad looking Itachi. In the corner where Sasuke sat Kyuubi was asking question to keep the younger Uchiha occupied while the older dealt with Kiba. That's how things progressed till they heard something rather someone falling to the floor.

Rushing into Naruto's room which was located right next to the office they were in. They all stopped in shock to see Naruto laying face down on the ground mumbling to himself. Being the older brother Kyuubi went to go pick up Naruto from the ground only to be shoved away. Naruto sat up on his own with great difficulty but by himself none the less.

Surveying his surroundings Naruto gathered that he was in a hospital wearing crap hospital clothing. He also noticed that there was 4 people in his room, one of which was Kyuubi whom he pushed away, the next was Kiba still wearing his swimming stuff, his Doctor, Uchiha Sasuke looking worried and a taller male doctor with the darkest hair he has ever seen tied up into a ponytail, porcelain skin which seemed to glow, mean facial features his name tag read Uchiha Itachi. _'Great another Uchiha woohoo. just my friggin luck_!' Naruto just sat and glared, while the others seemed to be trying to say something but not knowing how to put it.

Against everyone's will Itachi spoke up "I know Dr. Sasuke hasn't told you anything yet but I'm here to tell you what is wrong." he paused just in case his little brother wanted to tell him but when nothing came other then a glare Itachi continued, "You Uzumaki Naruto have **Burkitt's lymphoma**. It's a cancer. So you can stop thinking your Superman and just relax."

Kiba fidgeted in a corner while Kyuubi went to go tell Iruka what was going on since the man refused to listen to the doctors' when Naruto was first brought in and instead waiting in the waiting area. Itachi left after watching Naruto struggle by refusing help and getting in to the bed. Sasuke pulled a chair up to Naruto's bedside and sighed. He just couldn't believe it, that's why he didn't tell Naruto because he was willing it not to be true. But after what happened today Sasuke had planned on telling Naruto in a much more..simple nicer way.

"Kiba since you already know. Leave and go sit with Iruka and Kyuubi." He didn't need to be told twice and practically ran out of the room. Sasuke then turned to Naruto so that he could explain to him what **Burkitt's lymphoma** was.

Taking a deep breath Sasuke started" Burkitt's lymphoma is Cancer that Originated in Africa but is also found in North America though it's rare and we only get about 100 new cases of it a year. It usually happens to children ages 11 ..but its even more rare for someone your age to get it."

Naruto sat there on his hospital bed trying to grasp what Sasuke was saying, but he had put up a barrier in his brain that blocked out anything that would keep him from his goal of being the Olympic champion. So that being said he was not believing the Raven haired doctor. "So..if what you say is true..is this life threatening?"

"Depends, on how bad it already is." Rubbing between his eyes "AND before you ask if the tumor is far enough along it would be spread through you're whole body. I'll say if we give you the treatment and providing its not that bad yet you have a 60% of beating this thing."

Naruto held a blank stare while thinking _'So the Bastard doesn't know if I'll even live through this..well that's just peachy' _. Raising his head Naruto opened his mouth "How did I get this?"

Sasuke then ran his hands through his hair and sighed a bit louder this time before explaining "This cancer usually happens when a blood cell called B-lymphocyte goes through a cancerous change. The cell multiplies at a rate that is unnatural thus forming tumors. Like most others this cancer is well deadly as I told you already, however what makes this worse with that it spreads rapidly." Looking up to see Naruto just staring Sasuke decided to continue with the explanation. "There are 2 type of this cancer; one being found in Africa and one here in North America. The one in Africa is the most easily treated because its caused by the Epstein-barr virus, and that is believed to be most likely to be the cause of malaria. However, the one you have, is not as likely to be from that Epstein-barr virus, since the North American version of this cancer attacks the bone marrow." Coming to the end of his information line Sasuke took a small breather before dishing out the symptoms. "With this Cancer you should have noticed that you have had extreme fatigue -which would be the cause of your fainting spells-, weight loss and an inablity to fight infections. Two of these signs Kyuubi has noticed, and we have tests to back up our hypothesis."

Naruto seeming to be an a information overload passed out just as Sasuke finsihed explaining.

* * *

**Hey guys Sorry i re-did this chapter I really didn't like how short it was and how little information it had. I got tired of fighting the other chapters, and decided to tackle the problem head on lol. so its a bit longer and LOTS more information. Um said information is a combination of the internet and what the doctors gavce my parents when i had it so yeah, sorry if ita harder to fallow.**


End file.
